The Player's Girl
by BittersweetCandi101
Summary: What If You Were A Player That Wanted To Go Clean? What would you do to get your girl? I know it sucks... but aye its my first. Loe/Jilly. -Jennifer
1. Trailer

**The Player's Girl**

**[[Trailer]]**

***Speaking In Joe's P.O.V***

**What if you were the bad boy that got everything,**

**but the girl you loved?**

**What if she thought you were the most obnoxious person--on the **

**planet?**

**What would you do to get her? Would you ruin your rep? **

…

**Nick:What happened to the old Joe? The one that used to chase after **

**girls&chill with his boys? Now you only care about that stupid, whore **

**Emily, that doesn't even wanna give you the time of day!**

…

**Would you change your ways?**

…

**Miley:*Tugs Joe's pants* Are we still on for tonight, baby?**

**Joe:*Pushes Miley Away* Nah, we aren't.**

…

**All For One Girl? **

…

**Joe:Emily, I'm really changing for you! Gimme a chance, please!**

…

**But you can only stay clean for a limited time... or can you?**

**Find Out In...**

**The Player's Girl**

**STARRING:**

**Joe Jonas **

**Emily Osment **

**Nick Jonas **

**Selena Gomez **

**&&More!**


	2. Chapter 1:Manwhore

Joe's P.O.V.

I pushed her against the locker, making her squeal with delight.

It's only 9:00 A.M. & I'm getting laid. That must be some kind of record.

"Joe, Have me now!" She groaned. I smirked. "Not yet babe. Imma have my own fun." I bent down, & pulled her skirt down, revealing her frilly, Monday thong. I chuckled.

"Today's Tuesday, Smartass." She rolled her eyes, & took me into a kiss. I picked her up&we made our way to the bathroom with out breaking the kiss.

Out of breath, she pulled away slowly&smiled. _Time to make that smile disappear.. _I lifted her onto the counter & shoved 3 fingers into her clit. She screamed in pain. "What, your a virgin?" I taunted. "Shut up, Joe. That really hurt."

She was swallowing back tears, I could tell. "I'm sorry, baby." I kissed her forehead. _Not. _The whore deserved it after what she did to me with Cody. She jumped back onto my chest, almost making me fall. "I'm yours." She whispered, as she started sucking on my neck.

I quickly undressed, & got so close to her that I could hear her heart beating next to mines. I lifted her back into a bodybuilder position, & gave no mercy. I thrusted back & forth into her each time giving more energy than the first. She moaned & screamed on the top of her lungs,"OH JOE! JOE! YES! MORE! MORE! FASTER! OHHH, YEAH, THAT'S IT BABY!" Feeling pleased with myself I gave her 2 hard slaps on her ass & said, "Say my name! Say It!"

She let out a loud scream, which turned me on even more. "I'm going to cum! Stop & Wait!" She shouted. I set her down on the counter & the white liquid spilled over the tiles. I retorted by sucking her clit dry & fingered her over & over. She moaned & hopped down the counter. "I wanna give you a reward." She smirked. I shrugged. "Knock yourself out." She bent down & started giving me a blowjob. I moaned & started bobbing her head back & forth towards my dick harder, when _**she **_walked in.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Miley & Joe were having sex when I decided to use the bathroom. I can't believe that Miley & I were _Best Friends. _They paid no attention to me at all as I headed for the old, beige chipped stall.

When I locked myself into the stall I heard Joe say, "That was fun, but I got other appointments to go to." And some pants zipping up. Miley sighed and asked, "Do you really have to go? We could do it one more time, to prepare you."

Joe must have shook his head because he replied by saying, "I'm prepared." Then I heard the door slam and footsteps running in the hall. I washed my hands and opened the door when I saw him. "Hey, about that..." He tried. I shook my head. "No. It's your job, you're just naturally a manwhore. No biggie." I excused myself from the conversation, running to Calculus.

Joe's P.O.V.

I watched her run to her class before I made a move. _She seems so tense. _Perhaps that'll change when she loses her virginity. I'm determined. _**I'll be the one to take away Lilly Truscott's Innocence.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Authors Note: So yeah there's _a lot _of cursing&sex in this. Hope you're prepared! It would be nice to get some reviews! Constructive Critism, my teacher says. I hope you liked! 3 Jennifer  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Anxiety

**Lilly's P.O.V.:**

**OMG. Jonas is stalking me. I got to get home quick.. I'll take the bus; Mitchie&Mikayla will be on there... **

**There he is. In front of me. Breathing MY air, bursting MY bubble. **

**He pushed me against my locker, getting close to my face. "You're in a hurry." His breath was cool&minty. **

**"Yeah, well I got to be somewhere, so yeah." I kept my eyes glued to my history book.**

** I was waiting for the right time to slam his fingers shut. Accidental Locker slam. I smiled to myself.**

**"What? What's so funny?" He sniffed me. The animal.**

**He was giving dogs, a bad name, that Jonas.**

**"You smell like strawberries&mangoes." He came closer, so that his lips were almost touching mines.**

** I flinched. "And you smell like ass." I trembled out. **

**He laughed like the idiot he was. "Thanks. I did Amber&Ashley today."**

** I was fed up. That whore. I tried to push him away so I could start running. The bus must have left now... There goes my plan... Stupid Joe. "Move! I have to get home!" I shouted at him. I was getting more&more pissed. **

**"I know that you missed your ride so, I'll drive you home."**

** The words were like venom. Unejectable venom.**

**Joe's P.O.V.:**

**Ah,I am a genius. I'm going to "drive her home".**

**Hahahahaha. Here's the real plan.**

** I drive to her to my house,&tap that ass. She shakes her head. "I rather walk!" She shoved me out of the way, slammed her locker&started stomping down the hall.**

** I shouted out to her. "You're spunky, Lilly! I Like that!" She stopped running.**

** She turned around, walked toward me, and slapped me.**

** I've had worse. I grabbed her face,&our lips connected. I didn't care if she punched me, or cussed me out. The moment was what counted. I wanted to know what she felt.**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

**Atrocious, foul, horrid, nasty, nauseating, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, sickening, unwholesome, vile. **

**Synonyms for what I felt in that kiss. I backed away, &quickly stuttered—"B-B-B-astard." I ran through the school doors trying to breathe straight.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: I got 7 reviews last chapter...**

** Maybe I can get more? **

**But I won't take anything for granted(:  
**


	4. Chapter 3:Short Fused

**Authors Note: Lmao, did any of you guys guess that I was LaFfYtAfFyAdDiCt on YouTube? {Other than Georgie} (:**

* * *

**The Next Day at School**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Lilly wanted to skip school, runaway, and never look back.

She wanted to lock herself inside a bathroom stall,

And stare at the bland tan tiles until they were no more than an inanimate object.

She wanted to do anything but see Joe Jonas again.

She would cry if she did. She couldn't stand him.

He was ruining her life even more than it was.

He would brag, exaggerate, and it would spread around. Around like wildfire.

And then it would get to Miley. This would break her. Not that Lilly cared.

Did she? After all, Miley was the one that had chose popularity over friendship,

Fame over truth. Like it matters that she likes to wear a blond wig and sing the stupidest songs about her being a "Rock star".

Lilly, the sidekick. Lola Luftnagle, the gayest name.

What was she thinking? She could go off and tell the whole world that Miley was Hannah Montana, but what difference would that make?

Blond or not, Miley was always going to win.

And Lilly was forever damned.

_Forever._

She burrowed her head down, and slumped into her seat. It was her way of disappearing.

Disappearing from everyone—life, the ones that hated or loved her, and herself.

Especially herself. Sometimes Lilly wished that she could just evaporate. Turn into mush, and water.

Anything would be better than this life. Mr. Pence, who was apparently plotting on Lilly because of his anger and fury, placed Miley in front of her and Joe next to her.

But he wasn't here yet; maybe Lilly would actually be able to triumph, for the first time. Then a gust of air appeared and the thick scent of Axe. And finally a silent thump in the chair next to Lilly. 

_Ew,_ Lilly thought. _That's the nastiest odor in world. _

Lilly stood corrected_. _A revolting smell came by. Was it Paris Hilton's Fragrance?

She put her head back onto her desk, and banged it over and over.

"Lillian Truscott! WAKE UP!" Mr. Pence shouted. 

_Damn, _Lilly thought._ Is he keeping freaking tags on me? _

"I SAID WAKE UP!" He bellowed. "OR I'LL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!"

Lilly lifted her head, and peeked up at the oblivious man. "WELL, SPEAK!"

Lilly shook her head once, and said, "SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU DAMN IT! DO YOU WANT ME TO FEEL YOU?! TO... TO, SLAP YOU? WHY IS IT THAT I'M THE ONE YOU TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU NEED FREAKING WEIGHT WATCHERS AND A TWINKY! GO AHEAD AND GIVE ME A DETENTION, I'D RATHER BE THERE THAN HERE!" Lilly sighed, snatched the pink slip out of the shocked teacher's hand, and ran out the door, feeling no regret.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Whoa.

Truscott blew a fuse in front of Fatman.

Rad. I leaned back in my chair and chuckled.

Oddly, I found that hot and attractive.

"Joe..."Miley whispered.

"_What?"_ Did I sound snotty? Oh well.

"I'm coming to sit next to you." She winked like we had a secret, which I believe we didn't.

"Whatever." I opened my textbook, and read some of the passage.

Then, I felt a warm hand on my thigh and I jumped.

There Miley was with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Did I scare you Joe?"

"What the hell Miley?" I moved her hand and went back to reading.

Not even a second later, I felt something touching my pants zipper.

I glared at Miley with a look that said, "Back the hell off of me, before we get in trouble."

She giggled, as if my rudeness was a joke.

"Sowry." She came closer to my ear and nibbled on it.

She knew I couldn't resist this. I sighed deeply and held on to the edge of the desk so I could help myself from attacking her in kisses.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom," She whispered with a soft moan.

* * *

**2 reviews for the next one?(;**

**-Jennifer  
**


	5. Chapter 4:'Love'

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Did I really do that?

Did I really just sass the teacher?

Since I'm already acting like Miss Bad Ass, I decide to skip the rest of the day.

I run to the red double doors, and breathe in fresh clean air.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

When I finished having sex with Miley, I swear to God that when I passed the office, I didn't see Truscott.

Instead I saw her running in the halls like a manic... off campus.

Miley saw too. She tugged on my arm. "Let's go, Joey."

I shook her off. "Cool your jets. Pence ain't gonna find us yet."

She pouted. "What the hell are you doing? You're not interested in that… Outcast, are you?"

I shook my head. I'm not going to let Miley know that I want a girl I can't have.

She smiled. "Then, let's go back in the bathroom, I think I've got the routine down."

She rubbed my chest, circling my pecks. I didn't answer.

I just started walking toward the exit. Miley called after me. "JOE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

I didn't turn back. Not worth it. She grabbed my arm, making me stop, from the pain from her nails.

They were leaving dents. "Miley. Let go." She pressed even harder. "Stay. With. Me." The blood that was supposed to be circulating in my veins stopped. My arm went numb.

"Are you gonna stay with me Joe?" If she was still holding on, I wouldn't feel it.

"No. Now get your claws off my arm, damn it." I jerked my arm out of her reach. I balled my hands up into fists.

She cringed. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna hit you. I just need to get the circulation back up." I murmured. I brought her into a hug, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I… I just love you to much. She burrowed her head on my shoulder. Fuck. There goes that fucking word. I don't have that emotion. The emotion of "love." I don't love anyone. I just sleep with them. Yeah, I know that makes me bad. I just can't help myself.

I pushed Miley away. I was back to the classroom door.

Miley's lip trembled. "What did I do?" I shook my head. "You know Miley."

She hung her head. "Why don't you love me too?"

That was a question I wanted to ask myself too.

**Why don't I love her? **

**She loves me, **

**I'm pretty sure.**

**And another question that I have.**

**Why can't I stop hurting people?**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks for the 4 reviews(:_

_Let's try 6? :D_

_--Jennifer._


	6. Chapter 5

So. I tried to make this long, because I felt bad. But I must tell you, that my 'rents don't know I write "Dirty" stories. xD –Jennifer

Lilly's P.O.V.

Ah. I haven't felt so good ever since my parents divorced. No school, no nagging mom, no Joe… I stopped in my tracks. _No Joe!_ If only life could stay like this forever. I never 'played hooky' before, so I didn't know what to do. Go to the Arcade? Nah. Eat Mickey D's? Uh, no.

I should've just stayed in detention. I find a bus stop, and wait for the bus. I wait almost 15 minutes. When I get on, my face is numb, and my cheeks are rosy pink. The bus driver stares at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I shrug. "Aren't you supposed to drive?" He grimaced, and muttered something like, "Snotty brat." Or "I don't get paid enough for this."

I ran way too the back, where Miley would normally sit. I pressed my face onto the window. I saw snowflakes fall quickly—or wait, maybe they look like they're falling quickly because we're moving?—I stare for a couple more seconds. The bus sputtered, jerked, and stopped. Someone else is getting on, I guess. I look up, and then back at the window, not interested. Within seconds, I go back to my Winter Wonderland.

Joe's P.O.V.

Irritated, I drop Miley off at her class. She sticks her tongue down my throat, and I rub her butt. I thought if I did that she wouldn't get pissed at me, and I could leave. Instead, she pulled me closer, and into a hug. "See. You. Later." She whispered in-between kisses. "Yeah." That's all I could really say.

*Translations are in _italics._*

I walk to my next class—French. I see Lilly's best friends, Mitchie and Mikayla. When I walk in to hand Madame ******Chαrmαιne** a late pass, they look at me and roll their eyes. "Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard?" _Why are you late? _"Uhm, because—" She shook her head. "Le français seulement." _French only. _

"Oh. Je suis en retard parce que j'aidais un collègue étudiant dans le couloirs-- elle a perdu son veston." _Oh. I'm late because I was helping a fellow student in the hallway--she lost her jacket_. The teacher nodded. "Bien bien. Prendre une place." _Well OK. Take a seat. _"Merci, Madame Charmaine." _Thank you, Madame Charmaine. _Just to make them mad, I took a seat behind Mitchie and Mikayla. Mitchie scoffed. Mikayla looked down.

"Ahem. Vous serez accompagné en haut, et le discours à chaque autre. EN FRANÇAIS !" _Ahem. You are going to be partnered up, and talk to each other. IN FRENCH! _I think that last part was directed to me. I raised my hand. "Will we—oops—Nous choisirons nos partenaires?" _We will choose our partners? _She shook her head. "No Obtenir avec les gens devant vous. AUCUN COMMERCE." _No. Get with the people in front of you. NO TRADING._

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Mikayla scoffed. Mitchie turned to look at me. "You did that on purpose!" She hissed. I pretended to jump back, frightened. "No, you've got it all wrong! Please don't kill me!" Mitchie kicked my chair. Mikayla didn't look back, just crossed her arms. I have to approach? Fine then. I picked my chair up and placed it between the two of them.

"Hi." I smirked. "What do you want?" Mikayla asked irritated. Mitchie scooted her chair in closer. "Yeah, what do _you_ want?" Mrs. Charmaine glared at us. "OK. Donc vous deux sont de meilleurs amis avec Lilly. Truscott, la droite?" _So you two are best friends with Lilly... Truscott, right? _Mitchie glared daggers at me. "What did Lilly ever do to you, huh?!" Sheesh. If you don't like me asking, don't explode on me, gosh. "The thing is that she is so… different."

Mikayla finally looked me dead in the eye and whispered, "Why? Because you haven't slept with her and broken her heart?"

* * *

again.. i tried. tell me how many words exactly that you want, because Idk if it's long or not.

Ohhh Mikayla burned Joe xD


	7. A little more satisfaction

_Joe's P.O.V. (Continued) _

Ouch. Word Cut. "Mikayla, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "You're not sorry. Even if you were, I still don't believe you."

Grudge holder much? "Okay then."

Mitchie snickered. I glanced at her. She shook her head and wrapped her arm around Mikayla. "Still an asshole, right Joe?" She didn't bother looking at me. "Look—" I stopped myself. "Regard. Je sais que je suis plissé. Mais qui dit qu'un connard ne peut pas changer?" _Look. I know that I'm screwed up. But who says that an asshole can't change? _Mikayla rolls her eyes_. _"Une fois un âne, toujours un âne." _Once an ass, always an ass. _"What do you want from us?" I stretch forward. "Lilly."

Mitchie gasped. "Why the fuck do you want her so bad? We're her best friends; we would never give her up to you, okay?" I laughed. "But you gave each other up to me." Mitchie crept forward. "If you think that we're gonna let you screw her over, you must be on crack." I opened my mouth to tell her that maybe _she _was on crack, but the bell rang. "We're not done." I said with a smile as everyone shuffled out the door, leaving Ms. Charmaine speechless.

_Emily's P.O.V._

So I'm on the bus, still, and this lady starts talking. But it's like gibberish. "Shurstop" She says. I think she's trying to say Shortstop, and I wanna tell her that I don't know anything about baseball, and besides, we live in New Jersey, and I really don't care for baseball. But I'm too dumbfounded. She says it again, "Shurstop!" This time, I turn to her. She looks young, yet old enough to be my mother. And she looks irritated and cold. Her eyes look like a pool of blue. I cough. "What?" I finally answer. She rolls her eyes, and takes out a hankie. After blowing nearly all her of brains out, she said, and very slowly and unnecessary, I might add, "IS IT YOUR STOP?" I shrugged out of my daze. "Uhm, I guess..." Then I took off running. Passing the bus driver, I nearly tripped over my own two feet. When I dropped my fee, he snorted, as if I should've dumped the rest of my purse instead. I heaved my bag over my back, and decided to walk the 5 blocks to my neighborhood. But first, I needed to stop by the bakery.

"Is Oliver back yet? I haven't seen him since he dropped."I asked Mrs. Oken, the owner of the Shop, and Oliver's mom.

"Lilly pad! Haven't seen you in so long. Oliver's just fixing the inventory in the back. You can go talk to him if ya wanna." After blowing a kiss to her, I disappeared into the storage room.

"Oliver? Where are you at?" I stepped on something squishy. Eww. A cough came up, then a sniffle & a sneeze. "I'm right here."

I searched around for a light, but found none. Figures. The Okens are living on a tight budget, had to cut out some stuff, I guess.

"Damn these allergies. Ain't it supposed to be freaking winter? Jeez." I coughed. "You're not the only one thinking that, Ollie."

I had finally found him—the sneezing, wheezing, and constant cussing under his breath. He saw me too, and motioned for me to sit down on one of the crates.

I sat down on one that said, "Toast or Bust." This was one realllly sad pun."What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting your ed-you-ma-cation?" Oliver asked, scribbling down a bunch of stuff. 

_Doughnuts: 33, Dough: 3 sacks… _"Uh, can't." I chewed on one of my fingernails. Oliver looked up. "Well, why not? You're smart." I smiled. "I'm assertive too, you know." Oliver laughed, and lit a match. Little but powerful light filled the room. Oliver's shadow looked ten times bigger than him. He blew on his finger and lit it on a wax candlestick.

"You're not assertive. You're like a little lamb. **Harmless**."

"If you would've got off your lazy ass, and came to school, then you would've seen me. I was NOT harmless."

"My lazy ass had to stay here and do fucking inventory. If I could've had, I would have gone to see your bull shit."

"_My_ bull shit? I'm bull shit? You know what? Fuck you Oliver." I got up and started for the door.

Oliver grabbed my hand. "Wait. I was just pissed, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Oliver, why'd you drop outta school?" It was the same question, and I knew what answer I'd get. Even if he knew I knew it was shit.

"Lilly, please don't start." Oliver pleaded.

"I'm dead serious."

"I've told you a million times."

"The reason's stupid." This was true. Even he knew.

I wasn't ready to back down, just telling him that he was stupid. I needed something, powerful.

"I thought you loved me?" Bingoo, play the guilt card.

"I do love you Lilly... you're being really unreasonable right now.

It's kinda turning me on. "

Ugh. The guilt isn't making an effect on him emotionally; it's making an effect on him **sexually**. But, whoop, go me!

But I have to stand my ground, make him know that he can't just get away with his… behavior.

"I'm not taking these excuses." I crossed my arms.  
I expected a witty comeback or a 'whatever'. Instead, I got pushed against the wall, with lips on my neck.

_Joe's P.O.V._

As I walked to History, I thought about Lilly. I was really missing her, and not in a sex kind of way either. I was praying that Miley wouldn't pop up like she always does. I just wanted to relax. Huh. That's strange… a week ago; I'd be looking for Miley, not the other way around. I refuse to stop my ways just because some girl. _With eyes like diamonds, that sparkles all day… _GAH! Snap outta it Joe! You're a man. You _**need**_ **SEX**. Don't go soft. I pinch my arm. Crud, that smarts like shit.

"Joey!" Hands wrap around my waist and lips kiss my shoulder. Miley. For once this whole week, I'm actually glad to see the maniac. I remove her arms from my waist and bring her to look at me. "Hey. What's up?" I try to act bored, like I don't need her. It always works. "What's wrong baby?" She looks worried. She stands on her tippy toes to kiss me. "Nothing." I sway out of the way, just in time to miss the kiss. Miley's face hardens. "Joe… is you feeling alright?" She whines. I shake my head no, and pretend to be suddenly interested in my fingernails. God, the need to be wanted is _such_ _hard_ work. I chuckle. "Joe!" Miley says, annoyed. I turn to her, and push her against the locker. "Ooh, Jooeyy."

(And Quick Note: EWW. XD)

She wraps her arms around my neck, and like the fine gentleman I am, I bend down so she can kiss me, & this time, actually be able to. Instead, given the _perfect_ opportunity to do so, she wraps her legs around my waist; a sign given that she wants to have her _way_. Fine, then so be it.

She runs her fingers through my hair, and smiles innocently. "The janitor's closet?" She asks. I nod, and notice a change inside my pants. That's a first. I carry Miley bridal style, and we make our way to the closet, every now and then kissing. "Open the door, will ya?" I order Miley. She obeys, and as the door swings open, we saw something we didn't expect.

**--Ooooh. x] Loooong time no update, riiight? **

**That's why I made it long, so please, stfu about the length. My lazy adhd self don't have the strength to write much.**

**Um... Sorry there's no Jilly/Loe in this chapter xP but maybe the next chapter? **

**&& To the people that think Joe is 'changing', **

**Hahahahahahahahaha. He ain't. xD**

**I just hate when the bad boy goes good. Buh, maybe, he willll. Maybe not, depends how I feel. :D Lol. Can I get 10+ reviews for the next? P w e a s e? :]  
**

_Jenn._


	8. OMFG

The player's girl is on HIATUS. :O

yeep. :P i don't get reviews any

more, so wtf? kaay, I can get

a bunch of Author Alerts..

and no reviewws? OHKAY,

then. see ya in November..

- Jeenn. :]


	9. Update

**Heya peeps!** It's mee, Jennifer/Jenn.

It's been monthes, almost a yearr, since I've been on here. I've gotten all my shit together though, so... I'm back, at least for a while.

And guess what? I'm re-doing my story The Player's Girl. Reading over it, I can see that the plot really wasn't going anywhere, and that's not good, at all. So, in a week or so, a new revamped version should be started up. I also start school next week, so.. I think I'll only be posting on Fridays, or Weekends... It depends on how busy I am. Who knows, I might even make up another story! :D

Haha, ohkay, baibai now guys. Thanks for the reviews.. I hope that I can get some on the new PG. (:

- Jenn


End file.
